Alpha 1.0.0
Alpha 1.0.0 ist die erste Alpha-Version von Empyrion - Galactic Survival und wurde am 15.06.2017 veröffentlicht. Sie war eine der umfangreichsten Version des Spiels, wie man unschwer an der Länger des Changelogs erkennen kann. Die Build-Nummer der Version ist nicht bekannt. Changelog Main Features * Added structural integrity SI (only for planetary bases at the moment): buildings will collapse if not supported correctly * Added basic tutorial system (PDA) with the current tasks visible in the Player HUD * Added dense grass and large decorations (trees, large rocks, underwater deco, etc) viewable from far away (trees can be harvested for wood logs) * Added possibility to completely configure a planet by yourself (terrain, textures, deco, NPCs, etc) * New block rotation system that shows rotation axis * New block shape management system: craft basic block and choose block shapes via selection menu (RMB when block group is selected in toolbar) * Added more materials: wood, concrete (wood logs, wood planks, cement) and hardened steel (replacing the armored plates) * Added player drone to facilitate building * First integration of Offline Protection: Build the offline protection device and your PvP area base and CVs will be safe when you log off (same applies to factions, when no faction member is around on the server anymore; eventually leading to a full shield-feature in later Alpha development stages!) Individualization for Building: * New block customization: any side of a block can be colored / textured individually * New color and paint system: *# 31 colors available from new color tool menu *# All 3d models are colorable (cockpit, turrets, thrusters, generators, deco blocks and other devices) * New system to apply textures / symbols / letters to each side of a block individually * Added a first set of textures, letters, numbers and symbols * Added material-related textures for the Texture Tool (each material now has a defined set of “own” textures plus a few that are shared between all materials. This opens up the possibility for even more textures in the future Gameplay: * Added "Spawn at home base": For example, you can tag your CV in Orbit, any Base or Space Station and respawn on this CV/Base when you die on a planet. (only one Home base can be tagged at any time) * Clone Chamber has been added to set a definite Home-Base spawn point (Without a Clone Chamber you will spawn in a random location close to your home-base tagged base or vessel) * Your player model can now hold its breath for up to 10 seconds under water (without helmet) * All plants in the wild now re-grow after being harvested (if you discover a nice spot of helpful plants, come back later and harvest them again!) * On a Dedicated Server: you will now always start on the morning side of a planet in MP * When de-constructing blocks, the items you collect are now shown in your HUD * Warp Drives use Pentaxid crystals as fuel (added to an individually placeable warp drive tank) for warp jumps. Pentaxid must be crafted from Blue Crystals found on planets * Shift + RMB now removes block in Creative mode * Improvements to all maps: own objects (private or faction) are now colored greenish * Survival constructor got a radar- and planet-map marker (so you won’t lose track of where you set it up when venturing around) * ALT now toggles a free-move camera (instead of the need to hold it) * Added filter (text input) and entity type filter-toggles (SV,HV,CV,BA, All) to constructor windows * Turrets can now be activated/deactivated in control panel (they are deactivated when placed the first time) * Founder/Admin of a faction can now set a structure of this faction back to Public/Private * New rotation tool: allows to rotate blocks after placement * Added Tier 2 drill that auto-collects ore (available at Tech Tree Level 7) * New easy to craft food item made out of seaweed: Seaweed snacks (Survival Constructor) * Added Bandages as an easy to craft alternative to small medi kits (Survival Constructor) * Escape pod is now controllable so that you can choose your landing zone * Active status effects (poison bite, open wound etc.) are now visualized by icons * Added epic weapons that can only be found in “ultra rare loot” * Slider for all lights for setting Intensity and Range Blueprints: * Blueprint menu now also shows blueprints with forbidden blocks (with red color and a hint), not allowed to put in factory or publish (Alien Core and any Monster-Spawner) * Blueprint placement: Added possibility to move Blueprints vertically with Page up/down * Changed: Blueprints now spawn without damage * Workshop: Published (or updated) Blueprints are now automatically tagged according to their structure type (e.g. "Hover Vessel") * Blueprints now save the control panel grouping info * You can use your own Blueprint bases as random POIs for planetary playfields (double-click in the library & set a group name. Use the group name for customizing in any playfield.yaml) Console Commands & Server: * Activated console to enter many commands for single player (open Console and type ‘help’ to display the possible commands) * Added many new server commands (similar to single player) and a new permission level (Gamemaster) * Added customizable, periodic auto-shutdown of playfield servers incl. warning messages (configured in dedicated.yaml) * Server messages are now colored to easily see them * Change: Simplified dedicated.yaml format - NOTE: Server hosts using their own yaml file need to convert it to this new format! * WipeTime + DecayTime now use real time hours instead of game time * Now all yaml files are checked on game start * Server Browser: Added "Rent a server" link in button and a host info for official servers * Added possibility to configure space drones in playfield.yaml * Sectors/playfield.yaml are now copied to save game folder Blocks & Crafting: * Re-enabled Alien Container and Alien Core for use in Creative Menu * Added Creature/NPC-Spawner blocks to Creative menu * Added new block shape: Inverted Corner Thin * Added new railing blocks * Changed Starter Block Base to “Core only” * Added water jug (produced by Water Generator) * Water generator can now be crafted in Survival Constructor * Added much stronger Tier 2 RCS for CV * Added extra large thruster CV * Added saw attachment for HV and chainsaw for player * Re-activated old cockpit 06 (now cockpit 05) and added improved 3d model * Added Bio Fuel for Chainsaw World: * Added new temperate planet Oscutune * Added many new POIs (thanks to Dead8Eye) * Added Talon Guardian NPC * Added ambient sounds according to the biome a player is in (e.g. on Akua: forest, water, open plains, mountains) * Spawning of NPCs now depend on biomes (e.g. on Akua: Woodwalker in forest, Slime at water, etc) * Tweaked loot of many NPCs * Added 4 types of loot container: common (grey), rare (yellow), very rare (red), ultra rare (purple) * Some tweaks to Start Setting Creative and updated Bases / SV in Creative Mode (thanks Xentor, Dead8Eye and Piddlefoot) * Added new enemy drone model Major Visual Improvements: * Atmospheric scattering * New water shader (edge blending for water shores, refractions, waves, etc) * New underwater view * New water droplet effect when leaving water * New lava shader + lava fog and improved under-lava shader * More details are shown when close to objects (also terrain) * Increased Brightness of shadowed areas/darker areas of planets in Space * Better planet map preview Tweaks - Gameplay: * Added auto-grouping feature in Control Panel * Control Panel now shows damage for all units (not only for essentials as before) * Improvements to space map and radar map: other faction's icons are no longer displayed except they are closer than 2500m to the player (before everything was seen on space map) * Reduced overall max. distance of HUD object markers to 500 m on planets - matches with radar map range and avoids cluttering of display * Backpack is now visible 500m on map (before 50m) * On placing a turret "Prey" is not activated * Added enemy base icon that shows up whenever there is an enemy base nearby (and you cannot build due to anti-griefing distance, for example) * Added hint if player tries to run on a planet while jetpack is active (once per game start in Survival mode) * Re-balanced large thrusters CV: mass, thrust, energy consumption * Doubled output count of Electronics * When joining a server the first time: the loading screen is now shown immediately after the planet choice window. * Removed deco and building blocks tab from Techtree Other Tweaks - Visual, Audio & Tech: * Improved terrain texture - they should be much sharper now * Increased light intensity during night on most planets * Quality Settings Fast - Good - Best technically refined * Updated many models (all handheld weapons, many devices, deco objects etc) to PBR shader * Replaced truss and walkway blocks with new models * Updated basic hull texture (less dark panel lines) * Tweaked muzzle fire of laser pistol/rifle to blue/red * Added new volumetric laser shot effect to Laser Rifle and Pistol * Improved effect when drilling * Tweaked terrain textures on Alien planet and moon * Added ground fog and fireflies on Masperon * Tweaked many terrains (especially Omicron and Masperon) * Added bullet impact effects on water * Sound tweaks: *# lower sound volume when drilling *# Slightly reduced distance at which sound from devices is heard (O2/water generator, gravity generator, generator) *# Updated sound for drill * Exchanged model of survival constructor * Improved texture on non-illuminated stairs * Better smoke on destroyed enemy drone * Tweaked terrain textures to make resource veins better visible * Smoother fade out from Main Menu -> New Game * Better camera handling when player dives * When swimming: camera should not clip feet in 3rdp away any more * When escape pod collides with water, the correct splash sound is played. * Added Helmet Overlay/Effect * Updated screenshots in game * Added better stamina boosts * Removed blood hit particles in first person view * Optimization: Reduced FPS drops when passing by a firing ship * Improved Control Panel's list: *# Remembers collapsed states of groups per structure *# Last selected item will be scrolled to (also works for group headline and if there are collapsed groups) *# Significant speedup of Control Panel list * Drill and Fillertool don’t do any damage to devices anymore * Added tooltip info for objects in space map * Tweaked jetpack speed and controls * Added info when player left Controls options and has unassigned actions (e.g., primary action not defined) * Increased speed of Ion Cannon shots by 30% * SV/HV/CV does not allow to fire any more if not powered Bug Fixes: * Fixed: Problems when switching playfields (SP / MP) * Fixed: Turrets do not fire at own base anymore (no more auto destruction) * Fixed: Stamina reduction when pressing SHIFT key while standing still * Fixed: Projectiles following vessel movement after being released * Fixed: Shooting CV weapons in FPV sometimes lead to explosion directly on vessel * Fixed: Switching a CV to Faction does not undock foreign Private/Public vessels * Fixed: Map objects of renamed POIs (with player core) now show the new name * Fixed: Pressing Start button in New Game menu multiple times no longer possible (before it caused a crash) * Fixed: Coffee and adrenaline shots do not work as expected sometimes * Fixed: Large medikit and other consumables do not add the whole range points * Fixed: Using 2 large medikits in a row does not add up the effect * Fixed problem that after the last player of a faction left, this faction was not deleted * Fixed: Blueprint exploiting no longer possible via MP re-login after production time is over * Fixed: Some turrets don’t hit correctly and aim too low * Fixed: Outside lights leading to a "flickering cockpit" * Fixed problem that spotlight did shine into cockpit if placed behind cockpit * Fixed Nullref when cancelling connection to Server * Fixed: Some devices missing bottom texture if build in a certain way * Fixed: Logging out in an underground base leads to respawn on top of the hill * Fixed: Savegame renaming now checks if a game with the new name already exists * Fixed: Decayed food in a Food Processor is recognized as template input material * Fixed: Worklight 1 & 2 can be picked up infinitely * Fixed: Mirror mode uses 2 items if block is placed in-line with mirror * Fixed: Backpack bugged in Vessel leads to nearly making it immobile & flickering * Fixed change tool handling -> window transparency change was not smooth * Fixed: Player model flying outside of vessel / misaligned * Fixed: Reset chat timeout when using chat scrollbar * Fixed: Sides of some blocks are not displaying when placed in a special way * Fixed: Saving a Blueprint while HUD display is off creates correct thumbnail (without visible HUD elements) * Fixed Exploit: Backpack not empty when re-login (backpack from dead player is now also accessible from other factions) * Fixed: Blueprint factory sometimes showed "Start Production" while a production is running * Fixed sporadic NRef when resuming a game * Fixed: Multi-doubling items with line-tool in Survival * Fixed: Blueprints with a mismatch in directory and filename are now ignored (avoids exception) * Fixed collider problem with shape "cylinder" * Fixed: Activate checkbox in control panel on groups showed even if none of the group could be activated. * Fixed: The state of the activate checkbox was sometimes wrong * Fixed: Item descriptions are cut off (except partially on left screen edge) Quelle: Steam Empyrion News